


Red Lipstick

by LucindaAM, Mrsxfredweasley, Thepracticalheartmom



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Challenge Response, F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsxfredweasley/pseuds/Mrsxfredweasley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/pseuds/Thepracticalheartmom
Summary: A series of one-shots all based on the same prompt:"It’s a red lipstick and a rock the world kinda day."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 33





	1. LucindaAM

Steve stood propped in the doorway of the bathroom as you finished applying a layer of bright red lipstick to your lips. Your hair was already done up in an elaborate hairstyle with not a single strand out of place. You had on your sharpest dress outfit and your deadliest pair of heels (your words, not his). 

You glanced at yourself one last time in the mirror, glancing at every last part of your reflection before you nodded firmly and turned to push past Steve as you marched into the bedroom. 

“Doll . . .” Steve started. 

“Uhpp!” You flung a hand out in the universally recognized ‘talk to the hand’ gesture, cutting Steve off. “JARVIS?” You demanded. 

The beginning notes of ‘Eye of the Tiger’ started playing. You tapped your foot as the thrum started. Steve opened his mouth to talk again and you once again flung out your hand. The base dropped and you strutted out of the bedroom in tune with the beat. 

Steve followed after you like a kicked puppy as you stomped through the hallways of the tower, the music playing overhead everywhere you went. 

You stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby where dozens of agents and civilians alike were standing around aimlessly. The music kicked into high gear and you flung your jacket over your shoulder dramatically as Natasha came out of nowhere and fell into step beside you, the two of you strutting to the beat of the music, your red lipstick and her red hair on proud display. 

Every eye was on you as you strutted out onto the street and were immediately besieged by dozens of reporters. 

“Agent Romanov! What do YOU have to say about the allegations that you worked for HYDRA?!” 

“Agent Rogers! What do YOU have to say about your husband’s terrorist ties?” 

“Agent Romanov . . . !” 

“Agent Rogers . . . !” 

Dozens of questions were hurled your way. You flung up another hand and silence fell. You snap pointed at a single reporter who swallowed hard. 

“Agent Romanov. Agent Rogers. The Congress hearing on the fall of SHIELD is today. How do you feel about your chances of success against the criminal charges being brought against yourselves and everyone in your organization?” He asked. 

You smiled predatorily and took a step closer to him in particular. “All I have to say about that, kid, is; ‘It’s a red lipstick and a rock the world kinda day.’” 

Natasha smirked behind you. Then, the two of you spun on your heels and stalked away, the ending thrums of your song playing you out while Steve watched guilty from the safety of the tower.


	2. ThePracticalHeartMom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a red lipstick and rock the world kinda day...

You swiped on ruby red lipstick. Shooting a text message to the group text between yourself and your boys. A snarky picture of you in just your black lacy bra and underwear. 

[Y/N: See you in a bit boys.]

[Steve: Are you sure we can’t come over now?]

[Bucky: Wow doll, you look amazing.]

You slipped into a pair of vintage stockings and garters and then tied a matching corset, taking care to make sure you looked just right. Slipping a couple of well hidden weapons in as you went along. Then, gently, you stepped into a dress that looked like it was sewn onto your body. It was black until you spun and then the material showed the pattern underneath, a combination of Bucky’s red star on a silver background and Steve’s shield. What better way to honor your soulmates. 

You stepped out of your room and into the car that was waiting for you downstairs. You sat in the backseat, picking up your phone to text the boys and let them know you were on your way. 

[Y/N: I just left the house, it was really nice of Tony to send a car for me. I’ll be there in a few minutes.]

[Steve: Doll, Tony didn’t send a car.]

\-----

Steve looked at Bucky, straightening his tie before picking up his phone. His face paled visibly. “Buck, we gotta go.”

Bucky looked up, confused. The part was just upstairs, there wasn’t any need to leave until you got there. 

“Someone has y/n, they said they were a car service sent by Tony. We gotta go. Now.”

Bucky shot off a text to the team. They had to find you.

Steve pulled up the tracker in your phone, thankful for the little piece of equipment that you still had on you.

\-------

You tried not to show your fear when you read that text. You knew that as long as they didn’t think you knew that you would be able to feed Steve and Bucky information. You hummed softy to yourself as you looked out the window, noting that you were headed the opposite direction of the tower. 

[Y/N: Headed down Lincoln, opposite direction of the tower. Just passed my office. One person in the car, looks like two more on our tail.]

[Steve: Stay calm. We’re on our way.]

[Y/N: Be safe. I love you]

\------

Steve watched as Tony took off in his suit. Steve and Bucky revved up their motorcycles alongside Nat. Clint hitched a ride with Thor. “We’re gonna get her back.” 

“I know.”

Natasha led the pack as they sped out of the tower’s garage. Soon, they came up behind the car. Steve could see you glance out the back window. He’d never been more thankful for the training he and Bucky had insisted you do with Natasha. You looked scared, but calm. Tony landed on top of the car, Bucky got in front and stopped it with his new vibranium arm. The driver looked scared, and the two cars that had been following behind screeched to a halt. Goons seemed to pour out of hiding places, you were seriously outnumbered. 

Steve pulled you from the car, shielding you as much as he could. He pushed you into an unmarked SUV and an agent sped off with you. You looked out of the rear window and hoped that everyone would be alright. 

Arriving at the tower, you were ushered inside and into the Avenger’s common room. You sat on the floor in the middle of the room with your knees hugged tight to your chest. “Please come home safe.” You whispered to yourself.

It was hours later and still no communication, you could hear the party going upstairs, when the doors to the elevator opened and you could hear the team filing in. You jumped up, nearly tripping in your heels. The team filed in, Steve and Bucky first, then the rest of the team. Bucky rushed forward and picked you up, spinning you around in a circle. “Doll, I’m so glad you’re alright. You were amazing out there.”

Steve smiled at the scene, and then as Bucky sat you on the ground, he noticed your dress. “Wow doll, that dress is something else.”

“Bucky, did you see what her dress does when she spins?”

You did a twirl, a smile on your face. The two took in your dress, and then noticed your stockings. 

“Doll, could you be anymore perfect?” Bucky said, holding you to his chest. 

“Now about that party, I think we’re gonna be late.”


	3. Smear it on me

You sat in front of the vanity, getting ready for the latest Avengers gala you were being forced to go to. You were actually dreading it. Your boys had been gone for the week with Sam on a recon mission, so they weren’t even escorting you, you were catching a ride with Pepper, Tony and Nat, and they were just meeting you there after the jet landed.

“This is stupid. I look ridiculous.” You grumbled as you stared in the mirror. The dress Pepper had picked out for you was way too tight and you felt like you were going to fall out of it. Also, the slit was so high you were sure if you sat down, you’d flash everyone your ‘good girl’.

The only thing you liked about the dress was the fact that it was black. That was the only way Pepper could get you to wear it.

It wasn’t that you didn’t like to dress up, because you did, just not like this. You preferred leggings and shirt from either Bucky or Steve.

You pushed your hair off your shoulder, and swiped your lips with the perfect red lipstick, sure to make your boys bend to your every will, as if they wouldn’t anyway.

You huffed, feeling good enough to head out, and made your way downstairs where Happy was waiting by the car for you. Tony and Pepper came down a few minutes later and she spent the whole drive, which wasn’t very long, fiddling with Tony’s tie.

Happy helped you out of the car and there were immediately cameras flashing in your face. Taking a breath, you put on a smile, remembering the exercises Bucky had helped you with to keep your anxiety in check. Throwing fire from your hands? No problem. Smiling for a bunch of reporters? Shaking, bumbling child.

You looked over to see Tony flashing you a smile, holding his elbow out for you to grab onto. Gladly taking it, you let him lead you up into the massive building and into the ballroom, where you relaxed slightly.

Out of the corner of your eyes you saw them. Your boys. They looked like freaking sex on a stick and you knew you were the luckiest woman in the world.

Steve’s eye caught you first, You watched his mouth drop open. He threw his hand against Bucky’s chest to get his attention, and when Bucky saw you, his jaw ticked, which was one of the things you found most sexy about him. That and his hair.

He had asked you to cut it not long ago, he had been incredibly shy about it, and your heart broke for him when he told you that it was the last thing that reminded him of Hydra after getting his arm replaced. Now he looked much like he did in the forties and he and Steve were a picture of perfection.

“You better go over there; I can smell the sex coming off them from all the way over here.” Tony said in your ear, earning a slap on his arm. You made your way over to them and smiled.

“Hi boys. I missed you.” You said softly.

“Sweetheart, you look….”

“Doll, you look…” They said at the same time. You stepped to Steve first, placing a soft kiss against his lips, then moved to Bucky, who was a little firmer when you kissed him, he always was.

“I like the lipstick doll.” Bucky told you, Steve nodding in agreement.

“Thank you. It felt like a red lipstick and rock the world kind of day.”

Bucky’s grip on you tightened and you could feel how hard he was against your thigh. “How about we go home and show you how much we missed you? I want to see that lipstick smeared all over me doll.”

You gulped and nodded, letting Bucky lead you out of the building with a knowing look from Tony, Steve pressed right up against your back, ushering you out faster.

Yes. The red lipstick was definitely a good idea.


End file.
